


Just Another Day

by Nubivagant22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levi's Birthday (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nubivagant22/pseuds/Nubivagant22
Summary: Levi's squad and Hange decide to force a birthday gift to Levi and though he doesn't show but he really likes the idea.
Relationships: Levi & Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi
Kudos: 22





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Levi Ackerman's fans to celebrate his birthday.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Levi+Ackerman%27s+fans+to+celebrate+his+birthday.).



> this story is about two-three month after the end of season 3.  
> it's Spoiler free for anime onlys even those who just started watching season 4.

-Dec 25th- Survey corps head quarter-

“I can’t believe that shitty 4 eyes finally gave up bugging me for today! Maybe Erwin’s death finally made her to come back to her senses!”  
Hange has been bothering and teasing Levi for his birthday, in fact Hange did the same for everyone but to tease Levi it was the most fun to do so because he wouldn’t give up and get along but this year though she was teasing him until yesterday, but on the day she was strangely quiet.  
He didn’t hate his birthday but he had no excitement and had no reason to celebrate it saying “It’s just another fucking day like rest of the year.”  
The day was almost over and everyone turned back to their dorms after dinner and doing their night chores.  
After Erwin’s death and the meeting with the queen, it seemed the world inside the walls is covered with the ashes of death. People had no spirit or courage to leave their houses and all three regiments, though they had a lot to do, but they’ve been spending their days with their minds elsewhere.  
Levi was no different than everyone else, after all he lost his commander, his friend, and it was hard to ignore some people saying he made a wrong choice, saving Armin instead of Erwin.  
The past few days, were the only time after a long time that he didn’t get to think about all disastrous events because Hange and his squad constantly kept reminding him of his birthday.  
Though his squad never dared to mention it directly to him but he could easily hear them, whispering and planning to do something to cheer him up.  
It was both for their own good and their captain, to experience a moment of joy before returning to the reality of all the unknown.  
Levi kept hearing Sasha and Connie discussing how to make a cake for him and how to give it to him so Captain won’t punish them.  
Or Eren thinking out loud to himself and occasionally discuss with other of where to clean for Captain so he can see and enjoy at least for a day.  
Jean and Hange on the other hand were going big to throw a small gathering for him with lots of drinks, extraordinary foods, if they can convince their queen, Historia, to join them.  
Of course Armin would be there to help them all to come to a conclusion and Mikasa to make fun of their shorty captain and his obsession with cleansing!  
Levi ignored them all but whenever Hange even slightly mentioned his birthday he’d say “Oi you shitty Titan freak! Don’t even try to do anything weird like before, remember what happened the last time!”  
The last time he was talking about was the very first year, he joined the scout legion and Hange jumped behind him with a cake in her hands to smash it on his face! but Levi dodged and she tripped with her own face in the cake!  
Hange never gave up though after that but their endless expeditions outside the walls left her no choice but to just tease him.  
Levi returned to his room, thinking how odd his day was because no one made any mistakes in their chores or how Hange actually never showed up in front of him.  
He had a strange feeling before he enters his room, something was missing, this day should’ve been other way. Even those damned days in underground, Isabel were there to fill Hange’s role to tease him and Farlan to accompany her. His old squad also would congratulate him in the morning, waiting for his “TCH” respond.  
This year on the other hand, was too quiet. “Do I really want to hear those two words?”  
Hearing a simple “Happy birthday” must have mean nothing more than useless and waste of time, words then why….  
Levi shook his head, putting on a big frown and opened the door.  
His room was the same, nothing seemed to be changed but it felt different; a good different!  
Levi lit a candle, the candle was new and the candlestick was clean. Maybe that was the difference because he knew the candle he used last time still wasn’t over.  
In the peach light of the candle, though it was all over dark, he could smell the scent of the soap and clean water coming from the sheets!  
His papers on his desk were neatly organized and the floor was spotless.  
His gears were shining with the fade light of the candle and his uniform was folded, flawlessly. It also smelled like soap, the scent he liked the most.  
He reached his desk and a small basket with seven green apples was in the middle, next to a teapot and a white cup, filled with hot, freshly brewed tea.  
Levi couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Because of the dark, for a second he thought he’s dreaming. Maybe he got back to his room and unexpectedly fell asleep and now he was dreaming! But…  
Whispers of a small crowd, coming with the wind out from his half open window wasn’t that much dream like.

-Do you think he noticed everything? (Sasha)  
-Of course potato head! Who else would put a hot tea on his desk? (Jean)  
-Maybe he thinks it’s commander’s doing! (Connie)  
-Hange can’t even boil a water! (Jean)  
-Shut up Jean, you’re making too much noise. (Eren)  
-Em…well Eren’s right captain might hear us. (Armin)  
-Just hope this shorty accepts it not to lecture us again. (Mikasa)  
-Mikasaaaaa! (Everyone)

Levi really wanted to laugh out loud for at least once in his life but instead he harshly pulled away the curtains and put on an act of angry face, well it was just his face not his eyes though, and said “shouldn’t you shitty brats be in your beds now?”  
They all looked up their heads, just as shock and frightened they were on the coronation day when he smiled, he wasn’t smiling but to think Mikasa just predicted this a second ago…  
They all ran, they ran to the closest tree, where Hange and Historia were hiding behind.  
Man it was impossible to shut Sasha’s mouth to not shout.  
“Yeek! What happened?” Hange asked while stepping out.  
“D-Did he get mad? But we cleaned everything!” Historia was freaking out as well even now that she was a queen and got to punch Captain before!  
“Not a big deal, Eren put on your jacket you’ll catch a cold!” Mikasa calmed everyone but then scolded Eren!

All this time, until they all gather and run back to their dorms, Levi was watching silently with a cup in his hand, enjoying their scared reactions.  
Well, their scared reaction was not the only thing of course, his room never looked so clean honestly!  
The only spot they messed up and Levi found out much later, was under his desk where they all carved each of their names along with four more names.

(Mikasa- Sasha- Eren- Armin- Connie- Jean)  
(Petra- Eld- Oluo- Gunther)


End file.
